<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm sorry by maple_63538462</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788542">i'm sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maple_63538462/pseuds/maple_63538462'>maple_63538462</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DSMP Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dream Smp, Everything is platonic!, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Beta read we die like men, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Phil is a shit dad, Post-Canon, jschlatt is poggers, tommyinnit is dead crabrave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maple_63538462/pseuds/maple_63538462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tommy, although prematurely, has reunited with wilbur and schlatt.<br/>the three have much to discuss.</p><p>see the author's note for trigger warnings.</p><p>also, SPOILER ALERT, DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN TOMMYINNIT'S LATEST LIVESTREAM ON twitch.tv/tommyinnit</p><p>I REPEAT, SPOILER WARNING</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DSMP Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ello!!</p><p>spoilers for tommy's latest stream</p><p>also sorry for being dead I've been sick (a cold, not covid) all week but tommy's stream gave me inspiration so here I am</p><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS:</p><p>-descriptions of violence<br/>-death/mention of prior deaths<br/>-blood/injuries<br/>-cursing throughout the fic<br/>-mentioned manipulation</p><p>be safe, and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>“TOMMY, I’M NOT LYING! WHY WOULD I BE LYING ABOUT THAT?!” </p><p>Tommy felt a weathered, bony-knuckled fist connect with his side. Another just beneath his left eye. He didn’t bother to defend against the blows because Dream wouldn’t kill him, not when he needed him--</p><p>But the waves of assault kept coming, and his health was starting to drop. </p><p>“-Exactly that! You’re a liar!-And, really, through your netherite armor and skin I look at you and you know what I see? I see a sad, little man, who is insecure about the fact that this server has gotten so far ahead of him, and his only little glimpse of power in this world is. gone.-and I see an insecure, sad, little man, alright? So fuck off.”</p><p>“-Your life-“</p><p>“-you stupid-“</p><p>“-is literally in MY hands, does that piss you off? Does that make you mad? Does that make you so mad, that you can’t kill me-“</p><p>“My life is not in your hands, Dream, Dream-I KNOW you’re not gonna fuckin’ do-“</p><p>“-I MIGHT AS WELL BE A GOD, TOMMY, YOU CAN’T KILL ME AND I CAN KILL YOU!”</p><p>Tommy couldn’t believe the words that poured out of the masked man’s mouth. To him, they were desperate and false, as if the man were trying to cling to any influence he had left. It wouldn’t work, though. “-you self-obsessed-“</p><p>A pause. “Dream.”</p><p>Dream continued to shout. “What does that mean?! If you can’t kill me, does that make me some kind of god, does that-“</p><p>“-that makes me fuckin’ stronger, stop-shut the fuck up-now, Dream,” he stopped to raise his arms weakly in some sort of defense against the resumed blows from the masked man.</p><p>“I could kill you, right now-” That was only partially true. Tommy’s eyes searched desperately for something in the cell he could defend himself with, because he was backed into the corner and his health was dropping fast--</p><p>“-right now, if I wanted to.”</p><p>Another pregnant pause. “Okay.”</p><p>Suddenly, Dream leaned in close. Far too close. “But you won’t! But you won’t!”</p><p>Another punch. “D’you know why I won’t?”</p><p>And then the blows were raining down again. Tommy felt his back collide with the wall and he bit his tongue to avoid crying out. The voice in the back of his mind prayed, pleaded for Dream to stop. His words picked up speed as he rushed to get his last sentences out--</p><p>“-because I’m leaving this prison and I-DON’T FUCKING-“</p><p>Panicking, Tommy struck his foot out and kicked Dream back to the other side of the cell.</p><p>“-STOP IT, STOP IT NOW-“</p><p>Tommy could hear Dream shouting angry words at him, but everything was going too fast for him to listen to and decipher them.</p><p>“-STOP IT, stop it, I’m on two hearts.” A shaky inhale.</p><p>“Look at me, alright? The only reason I’m not is because you’re in this prison, and I, I’m gonna get out and I’ll be fine, Dream.  But you, you’re stuck in here forever. And I don’t think this revival book is real. Schlatt? He’s fuckin’ dead, I’ve seen his grave, his grave is real, his <em>corpse</em> is there.” Another inhale.</p><p>And then Dream was moving again, knocking him against the wall once more and beating him to death--</p><p>
  <em>“Alright. Why don’t you go see him in person?”</em>
</p><p>Tommy shouted, screamed for him to stop and raised his arms feebly, but then a fist landed straight between his eyes.</p><p>And then there was nothing but dark bliss.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Wilbur had been waiting patiently in this weird… place. He wasn’t sure if place was the right word for it, as it was more of a space than a place. A blank, empty space. </p><p>Or a mostly empty blank space. The only other occupant of this vacant expanse was a certain deceased president with a certain pair of ram horns that looked stupid. Wilbur had been sure to let the man know that he thought the horns were dumb.</p><p>Schlatt had simply responded by flicking him off. It was understandable.</p><p>Both Schlatt and Wilbur knew that they were dead. They’d drifted in this place for what felt like eons, although both knew it couldn’t possibly have been more than a few months, at most.</p><p>Although Schlatt and Wilbur had been enemies in life, now that they’d been each other’s only company for a while, they’d grown to tolerate each other. </p><p>As much as two bored ghosts could tolerate each other, anyway.</p><p>Schlatt had felt a weird presence beginning to take shape in their empty domain. After a few days or so, he’d asked Wilbur if he felt the same thing.</p><p>Wilbur had noticed it, too. The two didn’t wish that someone had died, no, but they would be lying to say that they didn’t wish for another companion.</p><p>After a few weeks, Wilbur was certain that the presence was awfully similar to Tommy. That naïve younger brother of his seemed to be coming close to joining them. Wilbur had been awfully tense during this time, expressing his worry to Schlatt.</p><p>It wasn’t that Wilbur didn’t want to see Tommy again, after all this time. He had so much to apologize for, and it had been so long… No-</p><p>It wasn’t that Wilbur didn’t want to see Tommy again, it was that Wilbur didn’t want Tommy to die. Even if it had been a year, even if it had been longer, Wilbur never wanted Tommy to die. The boy was so young and didn’t deserve to.</p><p>Schlatt had mixed feelings about Wilbur’s younger brother but agreed with him on this position. The kid didn’t deserve to die so early.</p><p>After some time, the presence faded. It seemed that Tommy would live another day.</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>Of all the time that Schlatt had spent with Wilbur in this godforsaken place, he’d never once seen the brunet cry.</p><p>But now, as the presence grew stronger and stronger with each passing second, he could hear Wilbur weep.</p><p>Schlatt wanted to cry. He wasn’t sure how things had turned out this way, but <em>he didn’t want to see Tommy here, not now, not ever. </em></p><p>Schlatt didn’t cry. After everything he’d put the brothers through, he didn’t deserve to (although Wilbur had forgiven him a long, long time ago). </p><p>But then the presence morphed into a visible, flickering form, and then a manifestation…</p><p>And then Tommy stood in front of Schlatt and Wilbur. </p><p>Schlatt could see how Wilbur died. In this place, it seemed that Wilbur’s shirt and coat were eternally stained by crimson blood. He’d tried to scrub it out, but it was almost like the red was the original color dyed onto the coat.</p><p>Wilbur couldn’t see how Schlatt died (it was internal, how could he?), but he did point out the streak of blood that dripped from his mouth. Schlatt had tried to wipe it away, but it was like a tattoo.</p><p>But Tommy, he appeared before them covered in bruises. The blond’s knuckles were scabbed, bruises all over his arms and ribs and one on the side of his face-</p><p>Tommy immediately crumpled to the ground (ground? This place was empty, it all looked the same in every direction.) and Wilbur collapsed to his knees next to the boy.</p><p>Schlatt stood over them, his eyes full of genuine sadness and pity. He knelt a little further away from Tommy and across from Wilbur, who appeared distraught.</p><p>“Tommy, no-he-you can’t be here, Tom, you can’t-“ Wilbur held the boy’s hand tightly as if trying to prove that he was real. Schlatt sighed.</p><p>“-there’s no way, how-Schlatt, you-we’ve gotta do something, he can’t be dead, he can’t, I-he can’t, Schlatt, we’ve got to do something-“ Wilbur hung his head and sobbed.</p><p>“Wilbur. We’re dead. Look at him.” Schlatt ignored how his own voice choked with pain. His eyes misted over as he willed himself to focus. He pulled at his necktie nervously. “He’s totally banged up, I’m willing to guess he was beat to death. He’s dead.”</p><p>“He can’t be-We felt his presence here before, but it went away, maybe it’s like that! He can’t be dead, there-there’s no way…” Wilbur sounded like a broken record as he clutched Tommy’s hand desperately.</p><p>Schlatt stood up and walked around to Wilbur. He placed a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder.</p><p>Wilbur looked up at Schlatt’s face. The latter’s eyes streamed with silent tears. <em>“He’s dead, Wilbur.”</em></p><p>Wilbur banged his fist against the ground in defeat. He wanted to scream at Prime or whatever god or gods were up there. Was this a game to them? </p><p>Schlatt hastily wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and adjusted his tie in order to look a little more presentable. He couldn’t be soft around the kid.</p><p>Tommy stirred. Wilbur returned his focus to the blonde instantly, who seemed to be waking up.<br/>
“Good, you’re awake.” Schlatt said as he walked back to where he knelt before and sat down, cross-legged. He pointed to Wilbur before continuing. “This one’s been a little distraught over your sudden appearance here.”</p><p>Tommy didn’t seem to show any emotion when looking at Schlatt. His gaze shifted to look at a weeping Wilbur, who clutched Tommy’s hand like it was his lifeline.</p><p>Tommy sighed and returned his gaze upward. “So I’m dead, then? Is this the afterlife?”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re dead. As for your second question, I hope not. It’s extremely boring here.” Schlatt grunted. “Stop crying, for gods’ sake, Wilbur.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Wilbur chuckled as he wiped away the falling tears. “Welcome to being dead.”</p><p>Tommy looked at Wilbur with a confused expression. “So you’re the real Wilbur, not Ghostbur?”</p><p>Wilbur nodded. “Yep, I’m the real one. Ghostbur was just a shell of me, as I’m sure you’re already aware.” The brunet waved his hand as he spoke. “When Ghostbur disappeared, I appeared here. Schlatt was already waiting for me by then.”</p><p>Schlatt nodded. “It was so boring, for Prime’s sake. Me and Wilbur died around the same time, give or take a few days, so I was a little surprised that he wasn’t here before me.”</p><p>Tommy exhaled. “You guys’ve missed a shit ton, I’m not gonna lie. Wil probably knows part of what happened, but I assume you’ve still missed quite a bit. L’manburg’s totally gone, by the way.”</p><p>“What d’you mean, it’s gone? Is it blown up again?” Wilbur deadpanned.</p><p>“Yep. Dream, Technoblade, and Philza teamed up and razed it to bedrock. We all disbanded after that since it didn’t feel ‘worth it’ anymore.” Tommy sighed. </p><p>Schlatt interjected. “Wait, what? Catch me up from the Manberg-Pogtopia War.” </p><p>Tommy looked at Schlatt like he was crazy, then looked to Wilbur. “You guys really don’t know at all? I thought that since you’re dead n’ shit, you’d at least be able to.. I dunno, spectate or somethin’. Like ghosts or whatever, ey mate?” </p><p>Schlatt shook his head. “I’ve been stuck here since I had that heart attack. Haven’t heard’r seen nothing.”</p><p>“Ughhhhhhh.” Tommy groaned. “Lemme fill you in.”</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p>“…and then Dream beat me to death.” Tommy wondered how long he’d been staring at his hands as he recounted as much of it as he could possibly remember. At some point he had sat up and felt Schlatt’s and Wilbur’s eyes follow him in keen interest. </p><p>Now, Wilbur’s eyes were filled with horror. Schlatt’s were deep and pensive, as the gears seemed to turn in his head.</p><p>Wilbur pulled Tommy into an embrace. “I’m so sorry, Toms, I should’ve been there… those bastards…” </p><p>Schlatt sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time. It was weird to see the ram hybrid in such a complex state of thought. </p><p>“Aaaaargh. This all probably wouldn’t have happened if I’d just been.. I dunno, a decent, sober president.” Schlatt chucked as he tossed in the word ‘sober’. He’d have to apologize to Quackity-actually, he’d have to apologize to a lot of people.</p><p>“No, no, you-we should’ve held a fair election. That would’ve prevented the whole Manberg-Pogtopia thing.” Wilbur refuted as he stared at his upturned palms.</p><p>Tommy had been silent before he raised both arms and lightly dropped his fists on the downturned heads of both men. Their heads turned to look at him in sync, Wilbur rubbing the spot of impact with a wince while Schlatt stared at him, confused.</p><p>“Don’t you get it, you idiots? I thought you guys would be smarter.” Tommy resisted the urge to smack both of them on the back of the head. He lowered his hands.</p><p>“What do all of these events have in common?” The blond asked as he stared at the two adults expectantly.</p><p>“…They end in death?” Wilbur supplied.</p><p>“They all could’ve been avoided if we’d just been decent people?” Schlatt asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.</p><p>Tommy sighed. “No, you bitches. Dream was out there, pulling the strings the whole time. It was always him.”</p><p>“Ah.” Both Schlatt and Wilbur said as they turned to each other in sync. </p><p>“But Tommy, Schlatt, what about that ‘revival book’ thing?” Wilbur suddenly asked, banging his fist against the palm of his other hand. “I mean, was the book ever even real?”</p><p>It was Schlatt’s turn to think. He rubbed his temple with the heel of his palm. “…I don’t remember. It doesn’t sound like me to give Dream such a powerful item just to get him on my side, and how would I ever have something like that to begin with?”</p><p>“But, then again, I wasn’t sober for a good seventy percent of those times, so it could’ve been a desperate grab to get him on Manberg’s side? Or I could’ve just given it to him while drunk. I really don’t know.” The ram hybrid finished as he sighed, unsatisfied with this lackluster answer. </p><p>Tommy had died over the stupid book, and now they were learning that the damn thing might not even exist? What a joke, he thought bitterly.</p><p>“..In any case,” Schlatt added, “…it doesn’t really matter now, since we can’t exactly do anything now. We can’t even see what’s going on down there.”</p><p>Tommy looked between the two men desperately. “What d’you mean, there’s no way? There’s got to be a way somehow, how couldn’t there be?”</p><p>Schlatt sighed again. Wilbur’s lips were pressed into a thin frown. </p><p>The silence was confirmation enough.</p><p>
  <em>All we can do now is wait and pray, the three thought.</em>
</p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tommyinnit is dead crabrave</p><p>my running theory is that (once tubbo learns how to rp smh my head), tubbo's character'll go to rp!dream and beg him to revive tommy, what do you guys think?</p><p>sorry if there're typos or if it's unclear who's talking (especially in the beginning), tommy and dream were talking over each other so it was hard to lay it out chronologically.</p><p>have a great day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>